1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display having improved display quality and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, an organic light emitting display (OLED) has been widely used as a flat panel display.
The OLED, in general, includes an organic light emitting layer, an upper electrode arranged above the organic light emitting layer, and a lower electrode arranged below the organic light emitting layer. The OLED displays an image using a light that is generated by the organic light emitting layer when an electric potential difference occurs between the upper electrode and the lower electrode.
Meanwhile, the OLED is classified into a top emission type OLED and a bottom emission type OLED. In the case of the top emission type OLED, a light generated by the organic light emitting layer transmits through the upper electrode and exits to an exterior. In the case of the bottom emission type OLED, a light generated by the organic light emitting layer is reflected from the upper electrode, and the reflected light from the upper electrode transmits through the lower electrode and exits to an exterior of the OLED.
In the case of the top emission type OLED, the upper electrode is formed to have a small thickness to maximize an amount of light exiting to the exterior, thereby improving the display quality thereof. To this end, it is desirable for the upper electrode to include a transparent conductive material and to be formed with a small thickness. However, as the thickness of the upper electrode becomes thin, an electrical resistance of the upper electrode increases. As a result, an electrical conductivity of the upper electrode decreases, thereby deteriorating a display quality of the OLED.